Happily Forever After Kinda
by COWSCOWSCOWSCOWS
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Lily, James, and the gang when they died? This is the story of the adventures of the previous generation of Harry Potter, up to when Harry dies.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the fantastic world of J.K. Rowling. Sorry, if the characters are a bit OOC!

Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Lily, James, and the gang when they died? This is the story of the adventures of the previous generation of Harry Potter, up to when Harry dies.

**Happily Forever After. Kinda.**

Chapter 1, The Beginning of the End.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

_I love you._ I added in my head. _Don't forget that_.

I heard the raspy voice of the dark lord.

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

* * *

Where was I?

Fog seemed to swivel around me. I felt lost in my grief.

_How could you do that to us Peter? I thought you were our friend. I wish you were with me Sirius. I could use a laugh._

_Oh Lily. I'm dead and your not. That's good. But I wish you were with me._

_What am I doing?_

_I'm talking to myself. I'm going crazy._

I looked around and saw a small narrow path of grey rocks. Everything was very drab and glum.

I imagined I was walking hand in hand with lily. I walked on the path absentmindedly until I saw two doors.

One said ghost, one said legacy.

_Merlin...?_

What would Lily do?

_You know I'll support anything you say_ the Lily in my head told me.

What did I want to be? A ghost?

I thought about Moaning Murtle. She had the weirdest crush on Moony.

I thought do Peeves. I could team up with him and we could be like... the new dynamic duo and make life miserable for the slytherins.

I thought of Nearly Headless Nick.

He was always so gloomy and glum asking how my food tasted. I shuddered. No food? Never mind, no way I'm gonna be a ghost.

Legacy it is, then.

* * *

I opened the door to legacy and immediately felt better. The air smelled strangely like a combination of strawberries and other citrus fruits, just like Lily's shampoo,

and… what was that smell?

Quidditch broom polish.

It didn't smell bad though. Maybe 'cause I love both those smells.

There were houses formed like a little neighborhood and store shops. In other words, it looked Ike a bigger version of Hogsmead.

"JAMES!"

I heard a familiar voice but I couldn't quite place the name. "James, over here."

I turned around to the sound of the voice.

"Diana?"

She grinned.

"DJ! Oh Merlin, we missed you so much! Hogwarts wasn't the same when you were gone.

You see, Diana was killed by a death eater in 6th year. We met her in 1st year-no, Lily met her in 1st year and we met her in 3rd.

By we I mean the marauders.

I ended up telling her all about life until the Avada Kadavra.

"That bloody git, Peter! How dare he! The nerve of that rat!"

I zoned out for a while, until I heard a sweet melody of a voice I thought I wouldnt hear for at least thirty more years.

I felt my face glow in happiness.

"That's better. I was worried that I would have to slap you out of your trance."

I whirled around. Lily! What was she doing here? She's suppose to be with Harry. Where's Harry?

"Where's Harry?"

Her eyes sparkled, holding back unshed tears. "I... I don't know, James. I didnt have my wand with me, It was downstairs, and Voldemort was right there and he wanted Harry, and I couldn't do that! He said he could spare me as long as I gave his Harry but-"

I silenced her, enveloping her in a hug. "It's okay. We'll all be here together. Right DJ?"

She shifted slightly, looking uncomfortable.

"How old wa-is Harry?"

"3 years."

"Well, if youre less than 10 years, you get reborn into another life. Harry probably will get reborn."

My heart sank. Harry, my pride and joy, was not going to know his parents. We won't see Harry grow into a man. Lily, was apparently thinking the same thing. Her tears threatened to come out.

"Oh James..." she whispered.

"He may be alive, Maybe Voldemort spared him." she tried to sound reassuring, but I doubt she thought that.

I laughed a hollow laugh. The thought was so ridiculous.

"Right." My voice went up and raspy as I tried to imitate Voldemort.

"Boww down to meeee, assss I am the great and pooowerful Voldemort. I will sssspare Harry, becausssse I came to the pottter housssehold to killll himmmm."

"Shut up, Potter. I'm trying to be helpful here, damn it."

My anger swelled, but not necessarily at her. I was so mad at how Harry just died when he was just three years old. I just took some of my anger out at her.

Apparently I do that a lot.

"Well youre loads of bloody help-"

"-No, Dani, thanks."

Lily gave her a small smile.

"It means a lot."

Shen gave Lily a sad smile.

"Anytime. Great seeing you again!"

Diana started to leave, but she hurried back.

"I almost forgot! I live right there."

She pointed to a house that was crazy with bright colored flowers and windows that were bright red, yellow, blue... colors I didnt even know that could be on flowers.

I smiled. The house just screamed DJ.

* * *

There was a house a few houses down, that looked surprisingly like our house is Godrics Hollow.

We went into the house and I was immediately surprised.

Our house was filled with our old things. Tables, chairs, couches, photos... so many photos. It was like we had a secret follower throughout our lives taking secret pictures of us.

I looked around and found that this basically was our house with a few adjustments of furniture. The format of the house was the same.

Looking around, I found some pictures of when Lily hated me. There were some with Lily ignoring me as I pathetically tried to get her attention, some with me hexing Snivellus as she tried to defend him, even ones where we had went as far as screaming/hexing each other.

Then, when we started dating. Some were us holding hands, dancing, laughing, on the beach sleeping on the sand.

Others that were with Harry too. When Sirius gave him his first toy broom, eating everything, slobbering over a remote control.

It was quite bittersweet. I missed him terribly, but I was grateful for all the things we had done together.

I looked some more and found some with my whole family. My mum, Isabel Potter and my dad, Jack Potter. I then realized this: my whole family was here!

I could see them with my cousins and aunts and uncles... even sweet little Holly. She was the youngest victim of Voldemort.

"Lily!" I shouted as I rushed to find her.

I saw Lily at her 'section' with self-portraits of her when she was little, her with her parents.

She was staring at a picture with her and Petunia wearing the same the same dress, their hair in matching plaited pigtails.

If I say so myself, Lily wore the outfit way better than Petunia. Must be something about the red hair and green eyes over the brown hair and brown eyes, I should say.

"Lily, I just realized I can see my family! They've been here for about two years now, they can explain everything to us, all the questions we have, like what is this place."

"That sounds great, James. Let's go tomorrow, I'm a little tired."

"Sure thing, love. Let's go up."

We went up the stairs, passing a hallway with pictures with me, Sirius, Remus, and… the bloody rat.

Lily saw that my eyes had lingered a bit at the pictures of the Marauders.

"Come on James." She said reassuringly. She squeezed my hand and gave me a encouraging smile.

_I have to be strong for Lily._

"Sure thing, Lils." I gave her my old, comfortable smile.

We settled into our bed. I felt the comfort of _our_ worn, comfortable sheets.

"G'night love."

"Night James."


End file.
